jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Dungeon
Dark Dungeon is an area in the Everchip region, accessible from Eastern King's March after completing Castle Dragon. It is a huge 100-floor dungeon where the player fights enemies from all throughout the game world, ranging from Everchip enemies at floor 1 all the way to endgame enemies at floor 100. The player goes through a board game style dungeon lasting 100 floors. Each floor is a pre-made board that is picked at random. At the start of a turn, a player may roll the dice, or use an item, some items can only be used after rolling the dice. Depending on the number rolled, the player may move that many spaces, when encountering a split path, the player may choose what path to go down, unless there is a locked door and the player has no key. If a player lands on a certain tile, a different event will happen. If they land on a the tile with a skull, they will enter a battle, if the skull has horns, the enemy will be powered up. If the tile has a coin on it, you will obtain some dungeon points, which can be banked after you exit the dungeon, either by defeating Dark Demon or using a pocket ladder, if you die, all of your Dungeon points will be lost. You can spend dungeon points on items from the merchant outside, you can buy armor, furniture and permanent items to help you in Dark Dungeon. EXPLANATION LATER ALSO FIX ISSUES WHATEVER Enemies + Items Floors 1-5: 'Eastern King's March; Doughnut Bracelet '''Floors 6-10: 'Temple of Sight; Easter Island Statue '''Floors 11-15: Legs of the Ancient Giant; Hyde Toxin Floors 16-20: Shinryu Fish Concern; Voodoo Mask Floors 21-25: Tetsuya Kawaii; Oven Mitts Floors 26-30: '''Central Hub; Holy Grail '''Floors 31-35: The Ultimate Construction; Heavy-Handed Glove Floors 36-40: '''Rainbow Park; Stonehenge '''Floors 41-45: The Great Triangle; Humming Stone Floors 46-50: 'Central Stamen; Totem '''Floors 51-55: 'Abandoned Cineplex; Sticky Fingers 'Floors 56-60: 'Jonathonland; Golden Gloves '''Floors 61-65: Inward-Looking Eye; Heart-Shaped Headphones Floors 66-70: 'Volcano; Messenger Bag '''Floors 71-75: 'The Pulsating Mass; Violent Video Game 'Floors 76-80: 'The Heart Prison (Brash); Gun X Arm Cannon '''Floors 81-85: The Heart Prison (Supportive); Powers of Two Floors 86-90: '''The Heart Prison (Erudite); Retractable Boxing Glove '''Floors 91-95: The Heart Prison (Fashionable); Kick-Me Sign '''Floors 96-100: '''The Heart Prison (Empathetic); Necronomicon In addition to regular enemies, a Mimic will occasionally be found in toy boxes throughout the dungeon. The Mimic's stats depend on which floor you're on, although its moves remain the same - see its enemy page for more details. Shop * Eye of Newt - 50 DP * VIP Pass - 100 DP * Autophonograph - 250 DP * Sarcophagus - 500 DP * Skeleton Key Ring - 1000 DP * Trick Dice Set - 1000 DP * Safety Tips - 1000 DP * Cyber Kick - 3500 DP * Cyber Suit - 3500 DP * Accusing Finger - 5000 DP * Calming Bells - 5000 DP * Radioactive Hyperclock - 5000 DP * Nettle Beard - 5000 DP * Magnifying Glass - 5000 DP * Spring-Loaded Shades - 5000 DP * Love Circuit - 5000 DP * Pocket Ladder - 15000 DP * Skeleton Key Chain - 25000 DP * Trickier Dice Set - 25000 DP * More Safety Tips - 25000 DP * Eradicator Ray - 50000 DP * Plate Mail - 50000 DP * Chainsaw - 75000 DP * Light Prism - 75000 DP * Galactitron Battle Mail - 75000 DP * Moon Rock - 100000 DP Floor 100 * Dark Demon Category:Location Category:Everchip